Forever And Always
by memo ouji-sama
Summary: He watched himself kill him a million times. In a handful times he saw them together, he always ends up dying. From gunshots to accidents to diseases. Then he started to treasure him. And he promised to himself that he won't let anyone hurt and take his precious away. "I will come back, my love. I will come back to claim you mine." 10027


**_I do not own KHR! and its characters._**

**This story's actually the first official atory I've wrote so please go easy on me!**

_I've killed him again. How many times do I have to? In this world, I fell in love with him. But he's in love with somebody. That pathetic Cloud Guardian. And so I killed his lover. Ugh, just saying it makes me want to puke. When I killed his lover, he fought me. But I killed him._

Wait, it's not me who killed him. It's the other me.

In every world, I've watched myself kill the same man over and over again. Then I stumbled upon a very rare situation. I watched the other me protect him from harm. I learned he's my boyfriend and that I love him so much. In that world, we are classmates. But I'm older than him. The me love him very much. And I began to wonder why. I watched them as his friends accepted our relationship. His mother whom I call 'Mama' too smiled at us happily. And I decided, I like this world so much. But one day, he got shot in front of me. A business rival shot him. In front of the other me. And I felt his pain.

Then there was another me. We just got together. We were so happy. I kissed him and he kissed me back. No. The other me was so happy with him. Then the me kissed him and he kissed the me back. And I felt the feeling of love and warmth. Then as they walked away from the establishment, the me didn't notice a car coming behind him. The me was pushed back as a loud screech was heard. The me looked at the road he was once in and he saw him bathing in his own blood. He was still alive. **(I'll just use first person.)** I ran to him and carefully laid his head on my lap. Seeing him like this, it hurts me. It hurts so much that it drew hot liquid in my eyes. I begged him to not leave me. I begged him to hold on. I begged him to not give up. I held his hands as I cry. Then I saw a tear slipped from his eye. And the words he said shattered me to pieces. My mind went blank. I can't hear the others. All I can see was my beloved in front of me. Eyesclosed and getting cold. Then I screamed, not wanting to accept the truth that was laid in front of me.

_"Live for me, Byakuran. I'll always love you. I love you. Forever and always."_

There were only a handful where we are with each other. But it seems like it is his fate to die on me every time. It hurts. It fuckingly hurts. But that won't happen to me. I will cherish him. I will protect him from everything. And not even death can take him away. He will be mine. And mine forever.

I looked at the kid in front of me. According to the investigator, this is Sawada Natsuyoshi. My beloved's brother. They look really alike. Except that this kid has blue eyes, like his father and my beloved, Tsunayoshi has brown eyes, like his mother. They are two years old and I am already 10. I shook my head. This won't do. I'm too old for him. And so, I did what I was best. Call Shoichi and make me a machine. But for the meantime.

"Hello, Natsu-chan!" The kid only stared at me. I smiled at him brightly. I have to for my beloved. I was walking at the park, on my way to spy at my beloved's house when I saw his twin brother, playing at the park and I got myself an idea.

I carried the kid and walked to his house. I knocked and waited for a few seconds. When the door was opened, my heart skipped a beat when I saw my beloved in his mother's arm. He is really beautiful. Just like how the other Byakurans saw him. I marveled at his beauty. And he hid his face on the crook of his mother's neck. I only smiled at his shyness.

"Hello! I am Byakuran and I just moved in to the next house beside yours. I believed he is your son." I said cheerfully. The woman only smiled at me.

"Ah, yes. This is his younger twin, Tsunayoshi. The one you're holding is Natsuyoshi. Is he causing you trouble?" She asked kindly. I shook my head. My smile ever so present.

"No. I found him wandering around and he was crying because he fell down. Hello, Tsu-chan!" MY Tsu-chan. But he only glanced and looked away. Such a shy kid.

"I'm sorry. He's a shy kid. Natsu-kun is more sociable. And welcome to the neighborhood, Byakuran-kun. Are you with your parents?" She said. I let Natsu-kun go and he immediately went behind the woman's leg.

"Ah, no. Miss?"

"Ah. Sawada Nana." She smiled.

"No, Sawada-san. I moved with my cousins and friends." And our conversation went on.

I told Shoichi Irie to built me a machine that stops growth and youth. I know he'll be able to. And as I waited for it to be built, I made bonds with my beloved. For a 10 year old kid, I hold a great power. My Father loves me so much that he's willing to give me everything I want. As the future heir of Gesso Famiglia, I am talented. And getting what I want is only one of the benefits of being the heir.

Months dragged on and my Tsu-chan and I had become pretty close. They would come to my house and play with me until their Mother comes to take them away and before I noticed it, the machine is already up and about. The time the twins turned three, was also the time I said my goodbye to my precious.

_"I will come back, my love. I will come back to claim you mine."_

Now, three years had passed. I am still 10 and my Tsu-chan's 6. My body growth remained suspended as I was in the machine filled with chemicals, water, tubes and machinery. After getting used to my surroundings, I turned to my guardians who's already 13-15.

"Now, time to claim what is mine."

That day, strangers went and killed the twin's Mother. And they also kidnapped Tsu-chan. Ah, how I miss my little angel. We flew to England. To our new place. To start a new life. And build a new home. I cradle the sleeping brunette in my arms. He's still small compared to other kids. I don't care what happens to his brother. All that matters to me is the boy in my arms and the future we'll create together.

Years had passed. I'm now 15 and already the leader of the Famiglia. My Tsu-chan's 11 and he is happy. I've only contained him inside my room where he can play the toys. Everyone knows about him but nobody saw him yet except for my guardians who I assign to guard him whenever I go out the room. I never left him alone except when I am badly needed. I am afraid that if I ever leave him alone, he would feel unwanted and sad. And that's something I don't want to happen. For his academics, Sho-chan is up for it. He tutors my beloved with kindness. I even nearly beat him when he told me my Tsu-chan fainted during their lessons and I was out on a meeting. But of course I didn't hit him. Sho-chan is my dearest person next to my Tsu-chan. He's been my friend since we were kids. And even if he's still 16, he's very smart.

I reached the decision of getting a Doctor to check up my Tsu-chan. Even if it's against my will, I don't want to take risk. I never let anyone come near him because I'm afraid that he might get infected from the world's cruelty. What if he caught a virus? A bad idea that might taint his innocence? The unfairness of life? I don't want that to happen. Even more, I don't want anyone to see my beloved's unparalleled beauty. I'm selfish and I don't care. Tsu-chan is mine and mine alone. Not even his twin brother-turned-to-Vongola-Decimo when he reached the age of 10. Yeah, their Father took him and since then, they've been looking for my Tsu-chan. Not that I would let them have him.

My Tsu-chan's already 16 and the feelings I had for him grew even more. I've let him go out twice a day and he would walk around the base with two of my guardians. No one dares to look at him intentionally because when my Tsu-chan was on his walks, an imbecile stared at his beauty. The next morning, the imbecile was nowhere to be found. Hmm~ Vongola had stopped searching for him. Good. They assumed he was dead. Good. No Vongola means no mafia. No mafia means no corruption to my Tsu-chan's mind. Until we moved from England to Italy.

Just seeing my Tsu-chan completes my day. And sleeping beside him is the best. I would sleep embracing him and I would wake up in the glow of his face. No, I've done nothing sexual to my Tsu-chan except kissing him since he told me about his feelings of love and devotion towards me. of course I don't need to confess anymore because I've been telling him since I got him. And just when I think everything's fine Tsu-chan suddenly asked me something I never expected. Then I realized, I can't shield him from everything, after all. And I just had to accept that he's growing up. I can't contain him in our happy world forever. He said it would be best and I only want the best for him. So, I let him train. He trained for a year and he's already good. He's already better than Kikyo. And I am so proud. And happy.

Our relationship became stronger. My Tsu-chan who's already 18 grew up beautifully. He is so kind and gentle and warm and cute and adorable and warm and pretty and talented and gentle and.. And so on Right now, we're both panting, basking at the afterglow of love-making. Yes, we've been doing it since my Tsu-chan turned 17. I didn't force him into it. He just told me he is ready and so we did it. I thought nothing could go wrong at this point. I won't let anything ruin the life we've built. Our tower of happiness won't be ruined because I've made it invincible. I changed the bricks to metal and shielded us thick walls. Yes, it is invincible. Until he asked me one of the things I've dreaded the most.

"Byakuran, can you sent out on missions too?" His words alerted every cell in my body. I sat and looked at him, lying down the bed with only the tangle of sheets covering his treasures. His smooth creamy chest revealed that it took me some moments to answer.

"What? Why, Tsu-chan?" I asked. He gripped his hair. No, don't do that. You might hurt yourself.

"Well, I don't have anything to do here besides training, reading and being with you." His last words hurt me and it might have shown on my face because he sat up too and held my shoulders.

"I mean, it's not that I dislike being with you. I mean, being with you makes me happy because I love you but..." He seemed to run out of words.

"If you love me then you should be contented being by my side." I said. He looked at me in the eyes.

"Of course I am. But it's hard, you know? I've never been outside for so many years because of you, wanting to protect me. it's not that I'm blaming you but you see, I feel like a caged bird. I can't stretch my wings. I don't want to be a caged bird. And I want to help you. I want to show my gratitude by helping you with your enemies. Don't freak out. I learned it from the internet and whatnots."

But I don't want you to stretch your lovely wings. You might find out the joy in flying and soaring and you might realize you don't want to come back anymore.

And so I told him but he reassured me that I am his home.

"Wherever I will go, I'll always come back to you. Because where you are is my home. I belong to you and only you."

That's the start of his missions. After his missions, he'd come to me and I'd open my arms to him and we'll say how glad we are to be with each other again.

"When I die, will you be sad? Will you still love me even if I'm already gone, Byakuran?" He suddenly asked one time while he was lying on my lap. The sunset gives his face an orange yellow glow. His eyes sparkling with love and his hand threading my white hair.

"Of course, my Tsu-chan! But I will follow you until death!" I said happily.

"Ne Byakuran, do you love me?" He said, caressing my cheek.

"So much Tsu-chan." I said as I held thee soft hand caressing my cheek.

"And if I die, will you follow me?" I smiled at him and touched his soft cheeks.

"Tsu-chan is mine. Wherever he goes, I'll go too. Not even death. Death can't take you away from me because you are mine, Tsu-chan." I said and leaned down to give him a kiss. Tsu-chan is mine. Just mine. And I'm his and his alone.

Months later, we attacked Vongola Base. They kidnapped my Tsu-chan. They learned about him and they decided to take him back. Luckily, Torikabuto was fast enough to contact us. When I learned about it, I was shocked and froze if not for Kikyo snapping me out. I decided to give Torikabuto a good beating after rescuing my Tsu-chan. And so here we are, I am facing Natsuyoshi, my beloved's brother.

I still wore my usual smile while I was playing with a gun. Not that I need it anyway. His Guardians are behind him as were mine.

"That was a bad move, you know, Natsu-kun." I said.

"You shit! I didn't even consider you taking him away from me, from his family. We were only taking him back!" He shouted.

"He's mine. Not yours." I only said playfully.

"He is not! He is ours. He is my brother. If you hadn't interfered, if you hadn't taken him that night, he would've lived happily! He was supposed to be in Vongola. Not in yours! He was never yours. He was and always be ours, Byakuran." Venom dripping from those words and what he said made me snapped.

**THIRD PERSON'S**

"What did you say, Natsuyoshi-kun? He was.. never.. mine?" Byakuran's voice turned colder and hi playful smirk was nowhere. He was emitting a very deadly killing intent. "He is mine. And I'm his. He lived happily and we don't need you in our life." He lit up his ring but before he can attack, he heard his Tsu-chan's voice.

"Byakuran, no. Stop. Stop fighting." They turned and saw Tsuna clutching his bleeding arm. Byakuran's eye dilated upon seeing the mess his beloved is in. Tsuna staggered to walk in between them.

"Who did this to you? Tsu-chan, who did this to you and I will kill him!" Byakuran was frantic as he held his Tsu-chan. The brunette only shook his head.

"it doesn't matter anymore, Byakuran. It's okay." And he fell on his knees. Blood dripping from his head and body. It only scared Byakuran more. He went down to cradle the bleeding man in his arms. His pristine white uniform stained with blood from Tsuna.

"I'll get Daisy. Daisy! Heal him, quick!" Daisy complied only to be stopped.

"No Daisy. Byakuran, do you know that I'd found out what you did?" Byakuran's eye flew wide in fear, panic and surprise but Tsuna just gave him an understanding smile. "It's okay. I may had hated you when I found out about it but you only did it out of love, right? Humans are funny that way; the fickle things they do for love. I understand. When I found out I'm not alone, that I have someone besides you and the gang, I was elated. I was in such euphoria that I forgot the situation. Don't blame them now, Byakuran. They only did what they think is right just like when you thought what you were doing was right." Byakuran only shook his head, as if willing it to be only just a nightmare; that he'll wake up again with his beloved in his arms.

"I'm feeling tired now, beloved." Tsuna said with a weary voice.

"Okay, Tsu-chan. I'll get us out of here then you'll get plenty of rest. When you wake up-" His broken voice was cut when Tsuna shook his head.

"I can feel it now." Tsuna whispered.

Then Tsuna started to cry, the tears felt hot on his cold face. The anguish of the others was heard on the room, adding to the morose encounter.

"When I die, will you be sad? Will you still love me even if I'm already gone, Byakuran?" Tsuna asked him. Tsuna's eyes are becoming hazy but he saw his lover's tear-stricken eyes.

Byakuran choked on his breath, suddenly, he doesn't want to answer. He fears of what's to come.

"Ne Byakuran, do you love me?" He said while lifting a bloodied hands to Byakuran's cheek.

"So much Tsu-chan." Byakuran answered with shaking voice and he leaned down to the cold hand while he brought a hand to hold it.

"And if I die, will you follow me?" Byakuran let out a pained smile at his lover's soft voice. He touched his face.

"Tsu-chan is mine. Wherever he goes, I'll go too." Then his Tsu-chan smiled a loving smile and he closed his eyes. Byakuran trembled, understanding the situation. "Not even death. Death can't take you away from me because you are mine, Tsu-chan." He said as he leaned down to kiss his lover's lips. He felt him smile and he breathed out his last breathe in Byakuran's lips. Byakuran hugged his body, wailing out as he sways back and forth. Byakuran hugged the body closer, it that's even possible. And he screamed.

"TSU-CHAN!" Voice full of pain shook the structure as he reached out for his gun. His tears slipping away so endlessly. And he put the gun on his chest.

_"I love you so much, Tsu-chan."_

Even in death, Byakuran's body seemed to protect the brunette's body. Not even death can draw them apart. Not as long as one loves the other more than life itself.

_"Forever and always."_

**_Please read my other stories as well! Thanks!_**


End file.
